Las guerras de los Dioses
There was once a happier time, a time when we loved our gods and in return for our love they blessed us with good harvest and prosperity. That was many years ago, now there is only famine, sickness and death.thumb|400px T o empeorar las cosas, qué pocos recursos que tenemos son que se estira delgada por nuestro gran guerra. Una guerra para poner fin a la tiranía y traer de vuelta a los tiempos de prosperidad antes de la niebla negro descendió sobre nuestras ciudades. Una guerra contra los mismos dioses cantamos nuestras alabanzas a sólo unos pocos años antes. Nadie sabe por qué los dioses dieron la espalda a nosotros, pero todos recordamos el día en que ocurrió el día de niebla negro. Era un día de celebración, del canto y de la danza y la fiesta. Uno de nuestros dioses habían decidido honrarnos con su presencia por encima de nuestra capital. Se colgaba por encima de nosotros, colosal tamaño, brillando con una belleza pocas veces vista en este mundo. Bailamos dentro y fuera de su sombra y rindió homenaje a su gloria.La mano de papel real había comenzado a cantar un himno en honor del dios cuando de pronto sucedió. Con un rugido poderoso dios eructó adelante una niebla de los cielos. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo miramos en silencio mientras nuestra ciudad se vio envuelta. Respirar la niebla iba a morir, y su toque trajo enfermedad horrible. El silencio dio paso a gritos de pánico como vimos la nube de la muerte pasó aunque la ciudad y hacia fuera en el campo. Muy pocos de la ciudad sobrevivió, y los que ya no tenía nada para volver a. La niebla pegada a todo lo que tocaba, la gente, nuestros edificios, nuestros cultivos. No pudimos enterrar a nuestros muertos por temor a que estaríamos expuestos a la muerte negro que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Nuestras cosechas fracasaron, nuestras reservas envenenados, gran parte de nuestro pasado glorioso reino ahora yacía vacía, inhabitable. Fue un cataclismo. Nuestro rey había muerto, pero un nuevo líder dio un paso adelante, nuestro salvador. Era sabio, justo, y lo suficientemente carismático para unir a nuestro pueblo en este momento de dificultades. Bajo su dirección se descubrieron nuevas formas de la agricultura y las nuevas tecnologías ha desarrollado. Eran tiempos difíciles, pero él fue capaz de hacer más con lo poco que quedaba de nuestra civilización que nadie creía posible. Nuestro nuevo rey tenía otra cosa para su pueblo, tenía una solución, una manera de prevenir los dioses de desatar su ira sobre nuestro pueblo nunca más. Propuso, un deicidio masa imposible, una guerra para destruir a los dioses, y lo siguió. El primer paso fue conocer a nuestro enemigo. Máquinas fueron construidas que nos permitió ascender al reino celestial arriba. Los cielos fueron descubiertos para ser inhóspitos para tipo mortal,thumb|400px|el espacio su arena de boxeo trajes de protección se construyeron para permitir que podamos sobrevivir a tiempos cortos en la alta esfera. Con esta nueva tecnología que esperamos, esperando nuestro tiempo como dioses flotando sobre la cabeza hasta que el tiempo correcto. A medida que la luz empezó a desvanecerse vimos la apertura, un pequeño dios, solo en los cielos. Subimos. A medida que subimos en la parte trasera del dios lo que descubrimos que nos llena de sorpresa y, a continuación, la ira. El dios estaba hueco, y en su parte posterior y en su vientre montó seres extraños. Con los ojos abiertos nuestros dos carreras intercambiaron miradas por lo que pareció una eternidad. Estos no eran dioses! UN ENGAÑO! Herejía! Todos estos siglos, los dioses han sido nada más que estas criaturas horribles, escondido dentro de sus relucientes bestias de metal! Enfurecido, atacamos. Los "dioses" no estaban armados, no creo que lo que esperaban sus humildes servidores a tomar las armas contra ellos. Llegamos a los dioses de su carcasa metálica y los trajimos con nosotros a la tierra de los mortales, pero al igual que comenzamos nuestro descenso, algo sucedió. Los dioses morían. Ellos no podían sobrevivir en el reino de los mortales! De repente, nuestra tarea casi imposible se hizo mucho más sencillo. Continuamos con este patrón de ataque y nos reunimos con poca resistencia, es decir, hasta que empezamos a pensar en nosotros mismos poderosos, y nos llevó a los cielos para poner la basura a uno de los dioses más grandes conocidos por nuestro pueblo. Las criaturas que yacían dentro no estaban tan bien preparados como nuestras marcas anteriores. Se resistieron con armas imposibles. Eran como ballestas, pero sin la necesidad de tornillos, las heridas fueron instantáneos y grave y acompañada de un ruido atronador. La lucha fue larga, y nos quedamos finalmente victoriosa, pero a duras penas. Quedó claro para nosotros que los dioses eran de mucho mayor alcance que nuestros muchos éxitos en la batalla había hacernos creer, nuestra única ventaja en el pasado había sido el elemento sorpresa. Enfrentados en una batalla abierta no tendríamos los números para ver esta guerra a su fin. La noche después de la batalla hubo un gran clamor en la corte del rey. Un anciano buscó una audiencia con el rey, que afirmó tener la solución a nuestros problemas. El hombre era Deirge, el último de hijo de un clan que fue exiliado de hace generaciones reino por el delito de herejía. El exilio explicó que su familia sospechaba que los dioses falsos mucho antes del día de la niebla negro y había pasado generaciones trabajando en una máquina para exponer su farsa. Un arma que podría llevar a los monstruos de metal de los dioses cabalgó sobre estrellándose contra el suelo. Las palabras del anciano fueron recibidas con dudas y sospechas por todos, pero nuestro rey. Intrigado, le preguntó al hombre para explicar el funcionamiento de estas máquinas de gran alcance. El mecanismo descrito se hizo de grandes bobinas de metales raros, y aprovechar el poder de los accesorios naturales como las fisuras volcánicas y de gas para generar la energía necesaria para tirar de los dioses de los cielos. El anciano pasó a describir cómo una máquina podría traer a la tierra hasta los dioses alados, que sthumb|400px|espectadores y caballeriae eleva a gran velocidad por encima de los otros y si esto agradaba a los tribunales, la construcción podría comenzar inmediatamente. El rey se echó a reír. Ni él ni ninguno de sus hombres había visto a estos "dioses alados", seguro que este hombre estaba loco. El exilio aseguró al rey que existían tales seres, y que él mismo había llevado a muchos a la tierra de los mortales, junto con muchos otros dioses. Su clan había pasado generaciones que estudian los dioses de cerca. Usted ve la máquina el anciano habló de que no era una teoría, sus antepasados habían construido, y funcionó. La mentira de la máquina oculta a nuestro pueblo todos estos años entre los 3 grandes montañas. Deirge se jactó de que su familia había matado a tantos en los últimos años que el valle se había hecho famosa entre los dioses, en su lengua se le conoce como "El Triángulo de las Bermudas". Un acuerdo fue alcanzado, y comienza la construcción ... Categoría:Dios Categoría:FUerza Categoría:Inmortal Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Web Categoría:Poder